


Just kiss already

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its really hard having my face so close to yours and not kissing you- Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss already

"Tony, I am telling you, my suit is fine the way it is." He said for what felt like the umpteenth time.

  
He and Tony we're currently sitting around one of the monitors in Tony's lab, the specs of his Captain America suit pulled up on the display. Tony had been trying to persuade him that he needed "upgrades" done to his suit, but he honestly couldn't understand how lasers would be beneficial.

  
"It is, it's fine, but why settle for fine when it could be amazing! Like epically amazing! And I know what you're thinking, but lasers could be really useful! You're not seeing the potential!" Tony said with a smirk, the same one that made him want to roll his eyes at him or kiss him. That was the way Tony always made him feel, like he wanted wanted to smack him or push him up against a way at the same time. Ever since they met, even under all the animosity, he felt a fire being lit deep within him and before Tony he never knew how good it felt to burn.

  
But he knew he could never tell Tony, now that they were friends and in a good place he could never do anything to risk it. He cherished his friendship too deeply to risk rejection about feelings he was still struggling to deal with.

  
So he accepted that their friendship was just that, friends and only friends. And he couldn't lie, it felt good. It was like being close enough to feel the warmth of the fire, but he couldn't help but wonder what the flames felt like.

  
"I know what that far away look means, you're thinking about how cool the lasers would be, right? And functional, functional can be very sexy." Tony said with an eyebrow wiggle.

  
"Sexy isn't really my number one concern Tony." He said, looking down to hide a smile.

  
"Oh come on, I've seen your suit, you can't tell me it's that form fitting because it's better to fight in." Tony says with a gesture to the suit.

  
He tries to stop the blush rising on his cheeks and quickly looks away to one of the monitors.

  
"What about the belt on that one? Coulson said something about reinforcing it to double as a harness when Sams flying me." He says, keeping his eyes fixated on the screen.

  
"Yeah, yeah hold on lemme just rotate it." Tony mumbles as he shifts closer to him, leaning across him slightly to fiddle with one of the keyboards. "Why is the display not rotating, when I make things they work so why is this one not-"

  
"Tony, you're rotating the other display, you need to turn it off, stop messing with this one-" as he turns to turn off the other display, he realizes he has grossly miscalculated how close Tony one and how fatal his error was when his face is not even an inch from Tony's.

  
He knows he should move, pull back and create some distance between them but he's frozen for a moment. He would barely have to move and his lips would be on Tony's, he would finally feel his facial scruff and know what Tony's lips felt like.

  
"We have to stop meeting like this Cap." Tony says with a smirk.

  
And suddenly Steve's snapped out of whatever fantasy he'd been stuck in and he starts rambling, "Right, sorry, I didn't know you were so close, I'm sorry, I was just leaning over to change the monitor, you weren't listening to me, you're really bad at listening, sorry-"

  
"Steve, you're still in my space." Tony interrupts him quietly.

  
"Sorry, sorry I-"

  
And suddenly Tony cuts him off, by silencing him with a kiss. And oh my gosh, his lips are soft and rough at the same time and he beard is scratching across his cheek and Tony's tongue is weaving it's way into his mouth and he can feel Tony's hands in his hair and somehow his hands are wrapped around Tony's waist, pulling him even closer.

  
Before he can even take a moment to think, Tony's crawling onto his lap and wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. He can feel Tony's hands sneak up his shirt and his cold hands shock him back into reality.

  
"Hold on, wait-" he stutters, trying to get his thoughts in order which is really hard to do when he has a lap full of Tony and something else is getting really hard.

  
"I hate waiting, waiting is the worst, are my hands to cold, I'm sure you can warm them up-"

  
"Tony, no, that's not it. It's just, what are we doing? A few minutes ago we were going over specs and now we're making out, which I really like, but I need to know what we're doing." He says, feeling his face flush once again.

  
Tony just sighs and closes his eyes, his expression going carefully blank, "I don't know what we're doing, all I know is I like you and I like kissing you. And I'd like to kiss you again and maybe to keep kissing you."

  
"Like keep kissing me for tonight or.. Or for a while." He asks nervously.

  
"For a while, okay? So can we go back to the kissing? Because I'm much better at that than talking." Tony says, kissing him once again.

  
And that's the last either of them talk for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
